terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alferno
Alferno is the closest moon to Jiaggaus. It contains the first offworld colony of the Jiaggaus Alliance. It is inhabited by four plant species, one creature race, and all three castes of the Om. Its tech levels are above the homeworld. =History= Colonization After Piom II was established, the Om launched plant spores to the lava moon. Some plants survived, and managed to spread across the planet. At that time only three species lived on Alferno, two of them Florazoa, the last being a relative of the Pyralgae. After the moon had enough life, an Om probe made of Febbus was launched to Alferno. The ship landed on a Blimpalgae, and the Swah began to explore. A Skiff was launched to try to harvest metals to make new hives. Rotifers and Pyralgae were released, to spread across the floating plants. Slowly a simple biosphere developed in the land of fire. More structures were made of mined ore, and the population jumped. Later a cannon was built, and civilization expanded. Plans were made to launch a probe containing some of the Om, Bacteria, Algae, and Rotifers to Poohggaus. As the Grench sent colonists to the lava moon, the Om launched the Poohggaus probe. Later more tribes sent up colonists. =Features= Geography Alferno is covered in a sea of magma, whose landscape constantly shifts. This makes it inhospitable to almost all life, forcing most lifeforms to live in the atmosphere. The atmosphere is very thick, containing water vapor, carbon dioxide, and many poisonous gases. Oxygen exists in trace amounts, though not enough for most creatures to breathe in. As the closest moon of Jiaggaus, Alasma is an easy target for colonization by the world below. Its year as a little more than its day, but not by much. Settlements The Om were the first to reach Alferno, and landed a heat resistant probe on the back of a Blimpalgae. This base would draw energy from the light and heat of the world, enabling communication with Jiaggaus and the Piom satellites. The probe also contained Abbus books on the history, technology, evolution, and culture of life on Jiaggaus. Along with this region the base came with two solar powered skiffs, for mining metals from the lava ocean. This way more bases and skiffs could be built. The Om later made a second city on another Blimpalgae, and used materials absorbed by the plants from the atmosphere to make solar shells and radios. A third city was later constructed, and the first settlement was given a space cannon. Current one million twenty four thousand thirty two members of the Om live on Alferno. A Grench settlement has been made as well, and the Kree Clan and Algeram have their own villages. Life Alferno has no native life, but instead is inhabited by plants and creatures launched from Jiaggaus by the Alliance. They have begun to adapt and specialize to the world of flames. Here are the species that colonized this world *'Blimpalgae'-The Blimpalgea is huge. It is the size of a human double decker bus and swarm together to form huge clusters in the sky. Bred by the Grench to provide a home for the Om on hot worlds. They worship the Om and the Grench to extremes and can bear extremely heavy loads. They use their tentecles to mate and swim in lava. *'Alhive'-These Creature-plants live among the Blimpalgea communities. They tend to the Blimpalgea and provide shelter for Algiscout young. They have evolved tentecles for feeding off the limited plant matter availible. They have a second heat sensor similar to an eye on their chests. They live on the twin lava moons, and on Jiaggaus itself. They worship the Om and Grench instinctually. *'Algiscout'-The Algiscout was bred to provide mounts for the Om and to find food for them. They have high intelligence and live in a hive society. They are the size of robins and live among the Blimpalgea and Alhive. They get food for the alhive. They live on the twin lava moons, and on Jiaggaus itself. They worship the Om and Grench instinctually. *'Common Pyralgae'-The original plant to draw power from fire, they live in the trench of Jiaggaus. They are a common crop of the Om there, who eat it and feed it to their Mudskippers. The Pyralgae on the lava worlds cling to Blimpalgae like barnacles, to survive the heat of the moons. *'Rotifers'-Rotifers are small creatures, that dwell in the water. They are almost impossible for a human to see, as the larger ones are only 0.5 millimeters long. Their diet varies, though all of them have a simple body plan with a tail and a mouth. Their greatest strength is an ability like a Tardigrade's Tun state, where they "die" until conditions improve. The ones on Alferno cling to Blimpalgae, feeding on plant material. Alferno.jpg|Alferno as seen from Piom II 500597630722.png|Algiscout; the Alferno mounts of the Om 500597624956.png|Alhive; the gardeners of Alferno Rolifer.png|Rotifers Pyralgae.png|A common Pyralgae Swah 3d.png|A Swah Category:Jiaggaus Alliance Category:Jiaggaus Category:Neo-Terra Category:Planets Category:Om Category:Flozas